Faberry iPod Drabble
by Alexawynters
Summary: Title says it all.


Faberry Drabble! Since everyone's doing it and I had writer's block.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Pfft.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do seven of these and then post them.

Sorry its shitty but since I only have the length of the song… yeah.

**Relapse – Jesse McCartney**

Rachel wanted to say that this little game of theirs was getting old. Every night she would show up at certain hazel eyed cheerleader's house and then the night would be filled with quiet sighs, throaty moans and scorching touches. At the end of the night, when she would leave back to her own home, Rachel felt nothing but disgust for herself.

In the day Quinn would continue to call her degrading names and throw slushies at her face. In general, just treated Rachel like shit. Every day the diva told herself this was the end. No more would she go to Quinn for anything and the cheerleader's behavior was exactly why nothing would ever change between them. It wasn't healthy this 'relationship' between them. It needed to stop

But it never did. Rachel would usually make it till about one a.m. before grabbing her coat. Tonight was no different.

**Something There – Beauty and the Beast OST**

After the Babygate debacle of last year, it seemed almost as if Quinn Fabray was a completely different person. Where once there were cold stares, demeaning name-calling, and the occasional shove now there were shy smiles, whispered endearments and almost constant light touching. All directed towards Rachel and the petite diva wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Maybe all of this was the real Quinn and last year had just been a façade?

**Rockstar – Prima J**

The student body parted like the red sea as HBIC Quinn Fabray and her second-in-commands strutted down the hallway. The head cheerio relished in this feeling of power. They all bowed down to her, feared her. They were her sheep. As it should be. She'd worked her ass off to get where she was now and she would be damned if she let anybody try to break out of the social hierarchy.

They came to a stop by one of the lockers where a certain short brunette was currently rummaging through in search of her books. Seeing that Rachel hadn't yet noticed their presence, Quinn slammed the girl's locker shut, narrowly missing Rachel's fingers in the process. The diva jumped back startled and stared at the trio wide eyed. Quinn basked in her fear.

"That little stunt you pulled earlier, thinking you could just come up to me and talk, like you're actually worthy of being in my presence? Was bullshit. Don't let it happen again, Treasure-Trail. Are we clear?"

Rachel nodded her head frantically, terrified. "Yes ma'am."

A thrill of… something hot shot through Quinn at these words. She smirked and sashayed off, trying not to think about the effect Rachel's words and how they were said had on her.

**Get Away With Murder – Jeffree Star**

Nobody had any idea what was wrong with their resident diva. She was so quiet in Glee.. in all her classes really. Wearing dark hoodies and jeans, Santana teased Rachel saying she looked like an emo kid and she bet that Rachel cut herself too. It was unsettling to the Cheerio just how little reaction she received for it.

It couldn't be Finn. They had broken up months ago and Rachel had gotten over that. So what was wrong now?

Everyone in Glee tried at some point or another to get the diva to open up but to no avail. Well, everyone except for Quinn tried. Its funny just how oblivious everyone could be. Anytime the blonde's name was mentioned, or when she kissed Sam, Rachel would visibly wince. No one could see the problem laid out before their very eyes.

A secret relationship Rachel could deal with. Falling in love with the girl and then being told it was all a lie was not. Now Quinn rubbed it in the girl's face every chance she got. Making a show of kissing her boyfriend anytime Rachel glanced her way.

Quinn tried to feel victorious at seeing this broken shell of a girl that sat before her. Instead all she felt was regret. But not enough to do anything to fix it.

**Blow – Ke$ha**

Rachel wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to be included in the Cheerio's plans for that night, but somehow she'd been wrangled in and was now beginning to have second thoughts. That's not to say that she wasn't thrilled to be invited at all, but club scenes weren't really her thing.

The bouncer had applied a black 'X' on each of the girl's hands, which was then quickly washed off in the restroom. Somehow Rachel found herself unable to say no to Quinn at all as evidenced by the drink that (now half gone) had been shoved in her hands. It was illegal and they could all get in trouble for it, but somehow Rachel didn't mind nearly as much as she would have. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the pleading way the head Cheerio looked at her when she asked her to do something, or even the mischievous grin that would cover her features when Rachel agreed.

A few drinks later and the group were ruling the dance floor, the envy of everyone around them. With the way Quinn was grinding against her, Rachel decided maybe letting go wasn't such a bad thing.

**Hey Juliet – LMNT**

It wasn't for lack of trying, that's for sure. Rachel had sent flowers, chocolates, done everything every sappy romantic movie could have suggested. Still Quinn refused to even give her the time of day. With a sigh, Rachel decided that maybe it was time for her to move on and find someone else to pursue with romantic interests.

Finn was single. And cute, if a bit dopey so Rachel decided to try him.

At her locker, she had just gotten the boy to ask her out when Quinn showed up, looking pissed as all hell. "Scram, Finnocence!" The jock fled, fearing the HBIC's wrath. Rachel looked up indignantly. "Excuse you?"

"Excuse me? Excuse you! Just wtf do you think you're doing?"

Rachel blinked. "Uhm… agreeing to Finn asking me on a date?"

"Why, I thought you were interested in me?"

Rachel stared. "Of course, but clearly my feelings aren't reciprocated as was made clear by your blatant ignoring of my gifts-"

"Rachel!" Quinn cut the diva off. "Just ask me out?"

"Oh. Oh!"

**Wake Up Call – Hayden Panettiere**

Rachel was really getting sick of Finn and his obliviousness. Going into this, she knew he certainly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she really expected just a little bit more. It was getting really old really quick of the boy ignoring her for Call of Duty. Really, the man was 23, and too old to play video games. Or at least, to be ignoring his girlfriend for them. Was it too much to ask for a little wine and dine?

Fed up, Rachel made her way to one of New York's clubs in the hopes of finding someone else. Not to cheat of course, but maybe if Finn found a phone number in her pocket he would wake up a little bit.

Then came Quinn, whom nobody had seen since high school.

Quinn wordlessly grabbed the Broadway starlet's wrist and led her to the dance floor, making Rachel feel wanted in a way she hadn't in years… if ever.

At the end of the night, Rachel decided that maybe she didn't need Finn to wake up. Rachel needed to wake up. Now that she had she was perfectly fine in the bed of the blonde woman currently cuddled up next to her.


End file.
